


MHC

by shinshia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshia/pseuds/shinshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another piece for SQ108 challenge!</p>
    </blockquote>





	MHC

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for SQ108 challenge!

Emma knew Regina was feeling uneasy. She had remained silent since they were on board.

“Hey babe, you look a bit pale.” Emma fondled the brunette’s palm, trying to offer some comfort. 

“I’m fine.” Regina reassured the blonde with a slightly shaking voice. “I just… Well, this is my first flight and… it’s not what I expected.”

“Relax. It’s just a short flight and we’ll land soon.” Emma leaned over and whispered with a smirk. “I know a perfect way to soothe you.”

Regina arched a brow.

Emma grabbed her wife’s hand and walked her to the lavatory before she locked the door, “Let’s get our honeymoon started.”


End file.
